Sous les flocons de neige
by alili lunamoon
Summary: L'Hiver peut changer de visage, et Russie va (re)faire sa connaissance...


Ivan se sentait seul. Assis au beau milieu de la neige, où terre comme ciel était blanc, comme le néant, tout semblait vide. La tempête de neige rajoutait à cet endroit une ambiance encore plus isolationniste.

L'Hiver Russe était rude. Et ce n'est pas quelques conquérants du dernier millénaire qui diront le contraire. Mais Russie y était habitué. Après tout, c'était son pays, c'était une part de lui-même... et au fond, il l'aimait.

Le Russe créeait machinalement un bonhomme de neige de ses grandes mains gantées. Un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs de son enfance...

Il vit quelques flocons tomber devant lui et haussa un sourcil. Étrange, alors que la tempête de neige les envoyait à une vitesse folle au côté opposé... de plus, ceux-ci n'étaient pas blancs, mais bleus et brillants comme du cristal. Comme de vrais flocons de neige, mais agrandis au microscope...

Il leva la tête pour voir d'où ils provenaient, ces flocons qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige qui l'entourait et aux vêtements teintés de glace et de neige éternelle.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ces flocons? Il paraît que tu adorais les voir lorsque tu étais enfant! Lui dit-il avec un sourire qui s'aparentait presque à un rire.

\- Qui... es-tu..? Demanda le Russe avec une voix douce, regardant avec des yeux étonnés ce garçon qui flottait au-dessus de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Jack Frost! Tu croyais à moi lorsque tu étais enfant... même si j'ai beaucoup changé. Et si ce n'était pas vraiment moi... enfin.

\- Mais... comment fais-tu pour voler, et pour résister au froid..? Es-tu un fantôme?

\- Non, je suis le froid lui-même! Je fais venir L'Hiver~! Et je suis un Gardien.. je rends les enfants heureux. Seuls eux peuvent me voir! Rajouta-t-il sans vraiment savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

\- Oh, je vois, dit le Russe avec un sourire. Un Gardien, comme le Père Noël? America m'en avait parlé. Mais nous ne l'avons pas en Russie, nous ne fêtons pas Noël. Nous avons la Saint Nicolas, le 6 Janvier, ajouta-t-il tout sourire comme s'il apprenait sa culture à un étranger.

\- Oui, il existe bien plus de Gardiens dans le monde que l'on ne le croit... certains plus puissants et connus que d'autres.

\- Alors England les voit, ce sont eux ses amis imaginaires?

\- Haha, on peut dire cela pour certains, oui!

\- Mais, dis-moi, Jack Frost... tu as dit que seul les enfants pouvaient te voir. Or, moi et toutes les autres nations, nous sommes des adultes...

\- Cela, c'est parce que vous avez en votre cœur tous ceux des enfants de votre pays! Lui dit le garçon des neiges en faisant un salto arrière qui paraissait être fait au ralenti.

\- C'est vrai... dis, tu veux bien... être mon ami..?

Jack le regarda en souriant, haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voudrais?

\- Da! Tu es très gentil, et... et tu me comprends...

\- Bah! Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi. Une partie de mon esprit me dit que tu n'as pas changé...

\- Tu es... le général Winter...?

\- Hm... oui. Mais non. Enfin, pas vraiment... c'est bien plus difficile que cela et puis je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Contente-toi juste d'aimer la neige~!

Russie le regarda un instant avant de l'attirer à lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Jack resta figé quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Puis il finit par se laisser faire avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis content d'avoir trouvé un ami... dit le Russe en le serrant plus fort. Et je voudrais te remercier.. pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... d'abord le général Winter, pour m'avoir protégé et aidé lorsque j'avais peur... et toi, Jack, je sais que tu y es aussi pour quelque chose, que c'est toi qui m'a protégé des Français, des Allemands, qui m'a offert les plus beaux Hivers...

\- Haha! Et je continuerai, sois-en sûr. De toutes façons, je n'en ai pas le choix.

\- Mais, dis-moi... pourquoi es-tu venu me voir? Le questionna-t-il en le relâchant.

Le Gardien s'envola pour aller s'assoir à une branche d'arbre non loin.

\- Eh bien, tu avais l'air seul, et triste. Je n'aime pas voir les gens ainsi!

\- Je ne le serai plus maintenant! Assura Ivan d'un air enfantin.

\- Alors, sois heureux, à partir de maintenant, et joyeux Hiver~! S'exclama joyeusement le garçon des neiges en disparaissant dans la tempête.

Russie le chercha des yeux, mais sans résultat.

Jack Frost avait bel et bien disparu.

Tout comme la tempête de neige qui venait de se calmer...

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
